


A little help

by ko_writes



Series: Fandot Creativity Night - 06/06/15 [4]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Disability, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pain, Post-treatment Lyme Disease, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4089412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_writes/pseuds/ko_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little help

   Martin groaned into the pillow; today was a bad day.

   He could get around with a cane on good days, and his leg braces; but his wheelchair was needed on bad days, if he could get out of bed.

   Douglas rolled over when he heard the groan, eyebrows crinkled with worry, "Bad day?" He asked.

   Martin just groaned again.

   "Tea?" The first officer offered and already knew the answer. Martin nodded against the pillow and Douglas went to do his task; make Martin feel a little better.

   Lyme disease, Martin often reflected, was awful. A little tick bit him and next thing he knew he was in hospital. And after the sickness, came arthritis and chronic pain.

   He tried to move his leg. OW, OW, OW; NO, NOT TODAY! His hip screamed in protest and he listened, a whimper escaping his lips.

   Douglas came back soon and Martin bit his lip. He was going to sit up and it would _hurt_.

   Strong arms looped around his torso and Douglas helped him sit up. He gasped and whimpered, and Douglas muttered apologies into his hair.

   It took a little while to settle, but he was as fine as he always was. "'m fine," He muttered, taking the tea from Douglas.

   "You're hurting," Douglas stated.

   "When am I not?" Martin chuckled humourlessly, "It's alright."

   Douglas carefully looped an arm around Martin's shoulders and kissed his temple, "All this mess from a little tick."

   Martin hummed but knew it'd be fine, he always coped. No, _they_ always coped.


End file.
